M13 Swift
The first of the 2nd Generation Marauder line produced by the Terran Federation, the M13 is the first Terran Federation T.E.N.G.U Marauder to feature a full humanoid design. Developed from the highly successful limited production M11 Babar series, the M13 used many mass effect technologies in its design, resulting in a high degree of flexibility and mobility compared to previous Marauder designs. However, due to the improper implementation of mass effect technologies on the design, the M13's initial deployment was hampered by several mechanical problems, its shielding core is prone to overheat due to lack of proper ventilation, which could lead to fatal internal explosions, faulty wiring and motors also happen frequently. In additions, many of its machinery parts are prone to wear and tear quicker due to added weight, resulting in an overloaded and under-powered frame. With the poor ventilation and mechanical reliability of the Swift, The Federation Army finally gave up their faith on the model and eventually replaced them with more reliable M12 Gibbon and the M14 Dingo as the mainstay Federation Marauders. Description The M13 Swift was developed as a T.E.N.G.U Marauder, the first of the second generation Marauder units that shifted towards the "mechanical infantry" doctrines as opposed to the previous "walking tank" doctrines. The Swift was designed with ease of control in mind with improved combat flexibility and dexterity from its more humanoid shape, which gave the unit a high degree of mobility and adaptability on the battlefield. However, due to numerous improvements made on the prototypes during its testing phase, the production models become too heavy-laden with equipment, resulting in problems with mechanical reliability and ventilation as well as significant deterioration in combat performance. Although Marauder pilots often run their Swift units at sub-standard settings to avoid overheating and even turning their shield off to counter the mechanical problems of the unit, these methods still have negligible effects on the already abysmal performances of the units. Despite being the first T.E.N.G.U Marauder to enter service with the Federation Army, the Swift combat service was cut short and eventually replaced by far more capable designs. The data from the M13 would eventually be reused to refine the concept of "mechanical infantry" Marauders even further, resulting in the M15 Griffon. Variants XM13 Test prototypes with short and stocky frame design, eventually further refined into the M13 as the first mass production T.E.N.G.U Marauder. Two built M13 Production models for the Federation Army with a Marauder grade kinetic barrier generator and provisions to carry handheld plasma weapons. 103 built. M13S Final refined variant of the M13 Swift, with numerous modifications being made to the M13 frame to rectify the problems encountered with the early models. The M13S had been refurbished with new anti-beam coating measures, improved heat ventilation with upgrades to its communication and targeting sensors. The type was mainly offered as an export product for foreign C-space nations. 105 built Gallery M13 early type 2.png|M13 Early Type CG render M13 early type 1.png|M13 Early Type CG render M13 Early Type.png|M13 Early Type schematics M13 unarmed 2.png M13 unarmed 1.png M13 Late Type 2.png|M13S Late Type CG Render M13 Late Type.png|M13S Late Type CG Render M13S Late Type.png|M13S Late Type schematics M13S unarmed 2.png M13S unarmed 1.png Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Mech Category:Vehicles Category:Background Category:Military